


We Weren't Young Anymore (But We Were Restless)

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [29]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: It wasn't love at first, it was just fooling around...
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	We Weren't Young Anymore (But We Were Restless)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Lose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427586) by [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi). 
  * Inspired by [If The World Was Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887936) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [Masters of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264353) by [skylarenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarenee/pseuds/skylarenee). 
  * Inspired by [the other woman (i'll stay with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503795) by [greypraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypraxis/pseuds/greypraxis). 
  * Inspired by [SAPH_Ics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499751) by [chzkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzkate/pseuds/chzkate). 
  * Inspired by [Love Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822455) by [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67). 
  * Inspired by [Illicit Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330092) by [MadAboutGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAboutGrey/pseuds/MadAboutGrey). 



_Author's Note:_

Thanks folks for the amazing updates recently! Great stories to follow! And amazing support from readers, you are the best!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**We Weren't Young Anymore (But We Were Restless)**

* * *

_It wasn't love at first, it was just fooling around..._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Curiosity. Rated T._

* * *

_It wasn't love at first, it was just fooling around..._

Meredith would find herself in Addison's office working on charts while the redhead filled out her paperwork.

They were lonely. Tired. Scared and alone.

And horny of course...

Always a little too restless for their own good.

So at some point, Meredith shot Addison a teasing look and started tickling her in the ribs while they took a break for lunch.

"Eek! Meredith!" Addison squeaked as Meredith teased her dextrous fingers around Addison's sides.

"Come on! You're being too serious!" Says Meredith as she continues.

"Mercy! Mercy! No more!" Squealed Addison, as she pinned the blonde's hands away from her to recover.

"The inevitable stare down grows heated, as Addison could see Meredith's eyes twinkle with delight once she's realized she's won.

Meredith could see Addison's surrender as she gripped her wrists, and finally loosened her grip and brought them to her sides again.

They kept looking, searching, wondering why they were suddenly curious about other things and how those would be with the other.

"It sort of felt good," Addison admits finally.

"Hmm?" Says Meredith, quirking an eyebrow at the surgeon.

"It... it's just been so long since somebody's touched me... it felt good to be handled..." Addison finally gets the words out and bites her lip nervously.

"It did feel good," Meredith sighs. "You're all soft and warm and pretty," she adds.

"I'm ah, I'm not gay," Addison blurts out at this point because she feels it's important to clarify.

"Neither am I. Or at least, not completely, I mean probably," Meredith just shrugs nonchalantly.

"What does it make me if I want to keep touching you?" Addison blurts out all of a sudden, then panics, and starts pacing furiously around her office.

"Bicurious? Bored? Maybe just wanting to experiment?" Meredith shrugs again as she watches, as Addison click her heels around into a tailspin.

"How are you not freaking out over this!?" Says Addison as she flails her arms in the air, and then switches directions to pace the other direction.

"Meh, I mean I've kissed girls before. And guys before. It's not that different," Meredith offers.

"YOU'VE KISSED WOMEN?" Addison exclaims loudly with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, and you?" Meredith wonders aloud.

"Never!" Says Addison.

"Right..." Says Meredith.

"Wait but you have, what's that all about? What is it like?" Says Addison, before blushing furiously and burying her head into her hands.

"It's nice," says Meredith as she shoots Addison a slightly amused glance. Addison who is now peeking up at her between her hidden fingers.

"But like, how nice?" Says Addison.

"Why? Does it sound tempting?" Meredith teases.

"Sometimes?" Addison squeaks again before she turns around and starts hyperventilating a little.

"Ohh, shh, it's okay Addie, it's okay, breathe..." Says Meredith as she walks over to place her hand in Addison's back, comfortingly.

"What does it make me if I just want to curl up and have you touch me?" Says Addison, shy, and badly above a whisper.

"Nothing abnormal," reassures Meredith. "If it helps, I wanna be touching you too," Says Meredith.

"You do?" Says Addison, eyes wide and tender.

"I do," Says Meredith, her expression unwavering.

"Can you show me what it's like? To be with a woman?" Addison asks all of a sudden.

"Ah, you'd have to be sure it's what you really want," Says Meredith. "We can't take that back, and I don't want to take something away from you," Meredith offers.

"It's ah... it's all I've been able to think about for the longest time..." Says Addison. "I'd just get these thoughts in my head about kissing you, and having you kiss me, and then I didn't know what emotion to say to you. I couldn't look at you... you're one of my best friends right now as weird as that is, and I didn't want to mess it all up," Addison adds sincerely.

"Oh," says Meredith. "I didn't know you felt that way," she adds. "Well, I hear that you've been ah, thinking of kissing me. I can imagine that it could be stressful if you didn't know how I felt about that," says Meredith.

"Yeah, it was," says Addison. "I mean, it still is. I don't know how you feel about it?" Addison's voice raises to a higher pitch.

"I feel... a bit guilty because I want to keep touching you too... and I've wanted to for a while but I didn't know because you're my friend and I didn't know if you wanted to cross that line with me or not..." Says Meredith, herself saying the words fast, and a bit nervously around Addison.

"Oh, I didn't want to make you feel guilty, sometimes I feel guilty for thinking of you like THAT," says Addison.

"Like, as in, you wanna fool around some more?" Meredith clarifies.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Like that," she adds.

"Mmkay, we can start off slow and you can tell me if you ever wanna stop," Says Meredith, as she goes to reach her arm around Addison's shoulders to pull her close.

"Okay," says Addison. "Likewise."

It starts off slow, with Addison pulling closer to Meredith, focusing from her eyes, and then focusing on Meredith's lips.

Meredith sees Addison's eyes flicker there, and then she giggles.

"Do you want to be kissing me? Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith teases.

Addison bites her lips awkwardly at being called out on her inner desires.

"It's okay," Says Meredith, leaning in to brush Addison's hair from her ear. "I want to be kissing you too," Meredith husks, voice low and gravelly.

Addison's eyes close, and she leans in to nuzzle Meredith's head against her own. "Is it terrible to be lusting over your friend?" Addison asks Meredith.

"I have no idea. But I'm lusting for you back..." Says Meredith. "We could give into it..." Meredith tucks a hair behind Addison's ear. "We could see where this goes..."

"Where would we be going?" Says Addison, with a gulp of anticipation.

"Where do you want to go?" Meredith asks Addison.

_Everywhere._

"I want to go where you're kissing me," Says Addison.

"I think that can be arranged," Meredith smiles widely when the realization sinks in that Addison truly wants her.

"Yeah?" Says Addison hopefully.

"Yeah," Says Meredith comforting.

"Where are we going then?" Says Addison, rather perplexed.

"We're already here," says Meredith.

"Oh?" Says Addison. "Oh!" Says Addison, as she feels Meredith pressing her forehead to her own.

And then she kisses her.

_Addison kisses Meredith back fervently._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

******** FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Have a great day everyone!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
